Summer Break
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: It starts with Mizusu announcing the winner of the refreshing contest. Mori-senpai. Takashi wins instead of the twins. Both Mori and Haruhi end up hurt, but Mori doesn't want Haruhi around the others, so he takes her to his house.
1. The RoomThe accident

**Summer break Chapter 1**

The Room.

"Takashi Morinozuka wins!" Misuzu said smiling.

"Hooray! Good job Takashi!" Honey said dancing around his cousin.

"Good job Mori-senpai." Haruhi said coming over to stand by Mori.

"Mm." Mori said looking down at her.

"So is Honey-snepai going to stay with you?" Haruhi said watching the short 18 year old run around her in cirlces.

"No, Takashi won. So I'll stay at my house, in this area, with Kyoya." Honey said smiling at Haruhi.

"Oh, alright then." Haruhi said picking up her basket of clothes. She walked into the hotel and towards the laundry room.

"Yay! Come on Takashi! Lets go get clothes for you!" Honey said climbing onto his cousins shoulders. Mori nodded and walked off towards his and Honey's house.

~* At Mori and Honey's house *~

Mori packed a bag for the hotel, all the while listening to his cousin eat cake on his bed.

Honey watched his cousin closely as he ate his cake. He was wondering when his cousin was going to ask him what he was doing when...

"Mitsukuni." Mori said standing up and looking at his cousin.

"What is it Takashi?" Honey asked smiling at his cousin.

"Why?" Mori said simply walking over to stand infront of Honey.

Honey quickly understood what Mori was saying. When he was 12 his neck had gotten hit while he was in Kendo and his voice box got broken. It hurt him to talk in long sentences, so he stayed quiet and only spoke in short 1-4 word sentences.

_Why-Why did you-Why did you do that?_

"Easy Takashi, because I know how much you like Haru-chan." Honey said smiling up at him.

"How?" Mori said sitting on the ground.

_How-How did you-How did you know I like Haruhi?_

"Because of the way you look at her, and how you act around her."

"Act?"

_Act-I act-How do I act around her?_

"Your extra careful not to hurt her, or look down at her. You always kneel a little bit when you talk to her so she won't feel so short."

"Look?"

_Look-How do I- How do I look at her?_

"Your eyes follow her. You always watch her to see if she's in danger, and your always the first one to notice when she's in a bad mood. I know because your eyes tighten and you watch her even closer than before."

"Oh." Mori said looking down blushing lightly at realizing he had been caught. He heard his cousin get up. Honey ran over and hugged his cousin around his shoulders.

"If you want her, you have to tell her. Tama-chan, and the twins may beat you to it. And right now you have the upper hand. The twins and Tama-chan get on her nerves, while she likes you. Your going to be with her more than we can be for a few weeks. Use this opportunity to get to know you."

Mori looked into his cousins eyes and blinked at him.

"Will she?"

_Will she-Will she + me-Will she want to get to know me?_

"Of course she will Takashi! But first off you have to hang out with her, and get to know what she likes."

Mori nodded and smiled slightly.

"Good! Now let's get back to Haruhi!" Honey said climbing onto his cousins shoulders. Mori nodded and picked up his bag.

~*Back at the hotel*~

Mori walked into the hotel and put Honey down into a seat in the dining area. He sat down on the other side of the table and looked around sensing he was being watched. He saw the twins and Tamaki glaring at him from across the room, and Kyoya sitting at a table near them typing into his laptop. Haruhi was nowhere to be found, probably doing some work around the hotel. He looked out the window and saw a baby bird fall out of a tree and land in some leaves. He got up and patted his cousins head on his way out.

He croutched down next to the leaves and picked up the baby bird. He petted its head and stretched up putting the bird gently into its nest. He smiled slightly and heard a noise close to him. He looked over and saw Haruhi falling from a ladder leaning (now falling actually) on a nearby tree.

Mori ran quickly towards her and jumped grabbing her from the air around her waist and rolled until he was underneath her on the ground.

"Mori-senpai, are you ok?" Haruhi asked looking down at him. Mori opened his mouth to answer and saw something gleem in the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes and then widened them as he saw they were hedge clipers. He quickly rolled over and shifted over so she was fully protected. He hissed and closed his eye tight as the shears cut into his upper arm and fell away.

Haruhi gasped and reached her hand up to gently touch the wound. Mori growled and narrowed his eyes at her in pain.

"i-I'll go get some help! Takashi please move so I can get some help." haruhi said gently pushing on his chest. Mori nodded and sat up. He winced and placed his hand over his arm.

Haruhi took her bandanna from her head and wrapped it around his arm, placing it over the cut. She tied it tightly and put his hand on it putting pressure on his cut.

"Stay like that Takashi. I'll be right back with help." Haruhi said and she started to get up. Mori grabbed her hand and nodded over her shoulder.

"Don't bother." Mori said squeezing her hand lightly. Haruhi looked over her shoulder and saw the rest of the host club running towards them, Honey at the lead.

"Takashi! Are you ok?" Honey said kneeling down by him.

Mori nodded and looked at Honey. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and turned to Kyoya.

"He needs to go to a doctor now Kyoya." Haruhi said. Kyoya nodded and pushed a button on his cellphone and called an Ambulance. He flipped his phone closed and looked in the direction that the ambulance would be coming from. He faintly heard sirens and moments later an ambulance was parked infront of them and paramedics were around Mori checking him out.

"A pretty deep cut, he'll need stitches. And some strong pain medication." one of them said as they wrapped a cloth around Moris arm over Haruhi's (now ruined) bandanna. They helped him up and helped him into the ambulance. Honey followed and sat across from Mori. Mori stuck his foot out before the guys could close the abulance doors and held out his hand to Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked in suprise and looked at him.

"Check you." Mori said nodding toward the paramedics.

"He's saying he wants you to be checked by a doctor." Honey said looking at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and took Mori's hand. She sat in between Mori and Honey and looked at Mori's wound with wide eyes. Mori grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Don't look." He said looking at her.

Haruhi nodded and looked down at their hands blushing lightly.

So Mori won the contest. He has a room close to Haruhi's in the hotel. (thats something that'll come later). He found a baby chick, (also important). And he got injured and him, Honey, and Haruhi are all heading to the 't wait to see what happens next!

Review and favorite!

_~*_DreamstoNightmares1_*~_


	2. The Hospital

**Summer Break Chapter 2: **

**The Hospital**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

Mori watched the paramedics check Haruhi over with worried eye.

"She has a bump forming on her head over here" One of the paramedics said lightly touching the forming bump. Haruhi winced in pain and Mori glared at the guy and pulled Haruhi closer to himself.

"Careful." Mori said gently patting her hand and glaring at the paramedic.

"Sorry I hurt your girlfriend." The paramedic said as he reached for a phone to call the hospital with.

Mori and Haruhi blushed and turned their heads away from each other. The paramedic quickly called the hospital and told them what was going on.

They arrived at the hospital moments later. Mori held Haruhi's hand and glared at the people checking her out. A nurse patted Mori's shoulder getting his attention away from Haruhi and onto her.

"Your going to have to let her go now. The doctors have to check you both out." The nurse said gently pulling him away from Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Mori with worried eyes. Mori squeezed her hand and let it go. The doctors pulled her down the hallway, before they went into the room Haruhi looked back at Mori and gently gave him a smile. Mori lightly smiled back and Haruhi disappeared into the room.

Honey looked around and finally decided to follow Haruhi. He followed the doctors and slipped into Haruhi's room and sat in a chair near the door. He watched the doctors poke at Haruhi's head and glared at the doctor every time she winced in pain. The doctors finally gave her some pain medicine and laid her gently on the bed. Haruhi yawned and laid her head on the pillow and blinked her eyes sleepily. Honey walked over and patted Haruhi's head as she fell asleep.

He walked out of the room and walked around until he saw Takashi's head from one of the doors. Honey walked in and sat on the bed next to Takashi and patted his hand.

"She's okay Takashi. The doctors gave her some medicine and she's asleep right now."

"Mm." Mori said as he looked at Honey. Honey smiled at Mori and looked at his bandaged arm. His eyes widened as he saw the bandages start to go red.

"Wow Takashi. It's still bleeding. You should probably sleep."

"Haruhi."

"I'll take care of Haruhi. You just rest so that you can get better and take of her yourself." Honey said patting Mori's head.

"Okay." Mori said as he laid down and closed his eyes. Honey pulled the covers over Mori and shut the light off. He then walked back to Haruhi's room and sat on the bed beside her. Soon enough he was asleep with his head on Haruhi's stomach and his arms around her waist.

Mori couldn't sleep. **(a/n I can't decide whether to use Takashi, or Mori. Pm me or review telling me whatcha think. Thanks!) **His arm was hurting and he was worried about Haruhi. He got up and quietly walked to Haruhi's room. He opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. The two most important people to him sleeping in the same bed. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them both. He sat in one of the chairs and promptly fell asleep watching over them both.

**So now Haruhi and Mori are in the hospital. Honey's with them. Mori's wound is really deep but he needs Haruhi around to be able to sleep. Haruhi's head wound may be more important than everyone thinks.**

**Well thanks for waiting for the long wait, I got caught in family stuff that none of you wants to hear about. But I will try to publish more often. I promise.**

_~*_DreamstoNightmares1_*~_


	3. Going Home

**SummerBreak Chapter 3:**

**Going Home**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

Mori woke up to the sounds of hushed whispers. He opened his eyes and saw the host club, besides him and Haruhi, arguing and looking at a still sleeping Haruhi. Mori rolled his eyes and quietly stood up and moved to stand quietly over Haruhi's sleeping form. He gently moved her hair out of her face.

"I already told you what I know! I came in here and fell asleep with Haruhi in her bed, and when I woke up you were all here, and Takashi was sleeping in that chair. Now will you all be quiet? You might wake up Haruhi or Takashi!" Honey said looking over at Haruhi and blinking in surprise that Takashi was standing over her watching them.

"Mori-senpai! When did you get there?" Tamaki said voice shaking a bit.

"Minute ago." Mori said looking at them.

"Well we came to see how you and Haruhi were doing" One of the twins said.

"I guess pretty good since your sleeping in the same room." The other twin finished looking Mori up and down.

Mori blinked at him. "I feel fine." He said quietly. "But Haruhi may not."

"My precious daughter! Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki said racing toward Haruhi's sleeping form. Mori moved in his way and looked down at Tamaki.

"Let her sleep."

"But I just want to protect her." Tamaki said laughing nervously.

"Sleep"

"But..." Tamaki said close to tears.

"Leave" Mori said slightly glaring at Tamaki. He turned to the others. "You too." He moved to stand over Haruhi again.

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the shirt and dragged him out of the room. The twins followed them and closed the door.

Mori sat in a chair near Haruhi's bed and rubbed his head. "I was mean."

"But you have a right to be mean. They were being loud and they might have woken Haruhi to wake up. It was mean, but it was for a reason. "Honey said patting his cousins head.

Mori looked at Haruhi's sleeping form and looked her up and down closely. He looked at the clock on the wall and blinked in surprise at how late it was. 10:30 am. **(a/n: I know to most people it's ****not early, but to someone who gets up everyday at 5 am. (Mori) !0:30 is late).**

He had fallen asleep at around 10 pm last night and Haruhi a few hours before that. He counted the hours he had been asleep. !2 hours! He counted Haruhi's. 13 hours! He reached over and gently touched her head.

Haruhi mumbled something and grabbed Mori's hand with her own and held onto it. Mori blinked in surprise and blushed lightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morinozuka? You and Ms. Fujioka may leave now." A nurse said standing near the door.

"Thank you" Honey said. The nurse left and Honey turned to Mori.

"Takashi? You better wake up Haruhi so we can go home." Honey said as he picked up Haruhi's clothes and laid them out on the bed.

Mori nodded and gently shook Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi mumbled and sighed in her sleep. He shook a little harder. "Wake up Haruhi." he said gently into her ear. Haruhi mumbled something and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked and looked around.

"Mori-senpai? Honey-senpai? Where are we?" She said trying to sit up. Mori put and arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up.

"We're in the hospital Haruhi! Don't you remember yesterday?" Honey asked her.

"Huh? Oh...Oh yeah! Oh Mori-senpai how is your arm?" Haruhi said looking over at Mori.

"Fine" He said. He held out his arm so she could see the bandaged arm. Haruhi reached over and gently touched it. She moved back and reached up and touched her head. She winced and Mori looked at her with worried eyes.

"Haruhi it's time to go home, err, back to the hotel I guess. Come on I have your clothes laid out for you." Honey said as he started bouncing up and down. Mori stood up and looked down at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and moved the cover away from her body and slowly stood up. She turned to Mori and Honey and nodded toward the door. They both nodded and left.

Haruhi slowly put on her clothes. She put on he shoes and walked out to where the boys were waiting. Mori walked over and walked behind her. Haruhi followed Honey out of the hospital and looked around. She started to walk toward the hotel and swayed a bit. Mori picked her up and started walking, carrying Haruhi in his arms.

"Um, Mori-senpai. You don't have to carry me."

"I want to." Mori said looking down at her. Haruhi blushed and laid her head on his chest. He smiled a small smile and kept walking.

Honey walked beside him and smiled up at them both.

Mori carried Haruhi into the hotel. As soon as he stepped into the dinning room he was surrounded by people trying to reach Haruhi. He narrowed his eyes and moved her closer to his chest.

He finally sat her down and instantly regretted it.

The twins grabbed one of her arms while Tamaki grabbed the other. The started pulling and Mori narrowed his eyes as he watched Haruhi's eyes cloud with pain. Mori pulled the guys off her and picked her back up. He made sure Honey was following him and walked out of the hotel and towards his and Honey's estate near here.

When they got there Mori went into the spare room and laid Haruhi down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her. Honey decided to go find some cake.

"Mori-senpai? You don't have to do this." Haruhi said watching him.

"Takashi."

"Huh?"

"Takashi. Call me Takashi." Mori said looking over at her. Haruhi nodded lightly blushing.

"Rest." Mori said handing her a remote and some books.

"um..alright." Haruhi said picking up one of the books and starting to read it. Mori left the room and went into his meditating room.

Yes I finally put up another chapter! Sorry guys, I had school stuff going on..and all this other crap. But hopefully I will be doing chapters more often. And I was also wondering if anyone wanted to be my editor? I need someone to check my facts and grammar and all that boring stuff. But if you would do it I would be really happy, and I would do the same for you. And also you can bug me until I post another chapter. SO I hope one of you do this, and if more than one of you wants to do this I guess I'll talk to both of you. Please review if your interested so that I may give you my email and contact you.

Thanks!

_~*_DreamstoNightmares1_*~_


	4. I'm Glad

**SummerBreak Chapter 4:**

**I'm glad.**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

Haruhi glared at the tv and kept pushing buttons on the remote. "Why won't you just work? Damn rich bastards with their fancy tvs and high tech remotes." She continued to push buttons and finally put the remote down and just glared at the tv.

"Help?" Takashi said from the doorway watching her with an amused expression.

"Oh..Mori- errr...Takashi. How long have you been there?" Haruhi said looking at him and lightly blushing.

"Few minutes." Takashi said looking her over.

"ohh...erm..your tv hates me!" Haruhi said pointing to the tv. Takashi walked in and grabbed the remote from near her on the bed. He pushed a few buttons and smiled slightly at her when the tv turned on.

"Fixed it" he said handing her the remote. Haruhi took it and pushed a few buttons. She groaned and facepalmed herslef when the tv started freaking out. Takashi took the remote from her and changed it to cartoons. He looked over at her.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked her and ignored the pain in his neck.

"umm...cake boss?" Haruhi said looking up at him. Takashi changed it to cake boss and handed her the remote. **(a/n CAKE BOSS!) **He started to move toward the door.

"You can stay if you want to Takashi. I would like some company." Haruhi said looking up at him. Takashi looked at her for a long time. He finally sat on the edge of the bed. Haruhi moved over to make room for him. Takashi moved closer to her and crossed arms over his chest and stared at the tv. Haruhi watched him for a few minutes and then turned to the tv. Every once in a while they would look at each other from the corners of their eyes. They slowly started moving closer till their shoulders touched. They looked at each other and both blushed lightly. They turned back to the tv and tried not to look at each other.

Haruhi yawned and her head slowly started to fall on Takashi's shoulder. Takashi blinked down at her in suprise. His face softened when he saw that she was falling asleep. He moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her until her head was on his chest. He kissed her head and fell asleep with his arms around her.

**FEW HOURS LATER!**

Haruhi woke up and looked around. Her eyes widdened when she saw that she was laying on Takashi's chest and he had his arms around her. She looked up at his face and blinked at how sweet he looked. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply in his sleep. His usually hard face had softened. Haruhi smiled and brushed her hand along his cheek.

Takashi smiledin his sleep at her touch. He moved his face closer to her hand and sighed deeply. Haruhi blushed and moved her hand up to brush his hair away from his eyes. She smiled as he moved his head to get closer to her touch. _He must be tired...I don't think he would do this if he wasn't. _

She froze with her hand still in his hair as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He blinked in suprise when he saw her hand in his hair. He looked down at her and watched her carefully.

Haruhi started to move her hand out of his hair.

Takashi grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed it gently. Haruhi shivered and gasped in suprise. Takashi sat up and pulled her closer by her hand. He moved until their lips were almost touching and looked into her eyes. Haruhi closed her eyes and moved herself forward and made their lips touch. Takashi blinked in suprise and then closed his eyes deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked down at her. Haruhi looked up at him blushing lightly. Takashi closed his eyes and moved until their foreheads were touching.

"Haruhi...I like you." Takashi said moving away from her and looking at her.

"i..I like you too Takashi." Haruhi said blushing at him. Takashi smiled at her and kissed her head wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'm glad"


End file.
